Unexpected
by Icefemina
Summary: ER and Andromeda! Need I say more!


Unexpected 

**By Icefemina and Thought**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill but in case you don't, we don't own anything, and we will not profit from this story. But be forewarned, as soon as I make my first $100,000,000, I am buying ER, and all its characters.**

**Authors' Note: This is what happens when you don't play in band class; on a day you've had too much sugar. Thought says she disowns this story, but I don't believe her. **

**Summary: The ER has some unexpected visitors.**

* * *

_Scene 1_

_Int: ER Trauma #1_

_Zoom in on Dr. John Carter as he intibates a person_

_Camera closes in on patient's face. It's Dylan!_

* * *

_Scene 2_  
_Ext: Beka Valentine, Tyr Anasazi, and Rommie are holding people hostage out in the parking lot. Close up on hostages' faces; Dr. Abby Lockhart, Dr. Ray Barnett, Dr. Luka Kovac, Nurse Sam Taggert, Sam's son, Alex Taggert, Dr. Neela Rasgota, and Dr. Susan Lewis. _

_Tyr:_ Tell us where Captain Hunt is. _(Waves really big gun)_

_Abby: _We'll tell you where he is, just please let us go. At the very least let Alex go!

_Rommie: _Tell us where he is first.

_Luka: _Ray and I will take you to him. Just let the others go.

_Rommie: (to Tyr) _Maybe we should listen to them. I mean…

_Tyr: _NO!

_Beka:_ _(points gun at Ray) _Fine. Take us to him.

_Ray: _He's in Trauma 1. This way.

* * *

_Scene 3  
Int: Trauma 1_

_Carter: _50 cc's saline! 200 morphine! Call the OR.

Luka and Ray enter, followed by people with BIG guns 

_Luka: _Is this Dylan Hunt?

_Rommie: _That's Captain Dylan Hunt!

_Beka: (Sniggers)_

_Carter: _Are these next of kin?

_Ray: _I don't know (_turns to Andromeda People) _Are you guys?

_Beka: _Sure, whatever

_Tyr: _God, I hope not.

_Rommie: _Still working on that.

_Carter: _Ok… Anyways.

_Beka: (to Rommie)_ Call Trance. Get her down here. I don't trust this kind of medical treatment.

_Rommie: _Right.

_Carter: _I assure you, Dr. Dubenko is one of the best surgeons in Illinois.

_Beka:_ Sure he is.

* * *

_Scene 4  
Int: Outside OR 1  
Dylan is being wheeled into OR 1_

_Ray, Carter, Luka, Alex and all the Andromeda people are sitting._

_Alex: _Are you guys from some sort of Sci-Fi Convention.

_Beka:_ Huh?

_Alex: _You know, like, Star Trek, Star Wars.

_Tyr: _No, we don't know. Please, don't explain it.

* * *

_Scene 5  
Ext: Parking Lot  
Abby, Neela, Sam and Susan are huddled by an Ambulance._

_Abby:_ So, do you think they shot them yet?

_Neela:_ No, they'll probably wait about 4.2 more minutes.

_All inside, exit out of the ER. Abby runs up to Carter and hugs him, Sam runs up to Luka and Alex and hugs them. Beka, Tyr, and Rommie exit.  
_  
_Tyr:_ All of you over there.

_Carter_: Why?

_Beka:_ Because he said so.

_Sam:_ That's a great reason.

_Tyr glares.  
_  
_Carter:_ I think we should go along with them.

_Rommie:_ We're really …really sorry about this.

_Beka & Tyr:_ No we're not.

_All walk over to darkened part of parking lot._

_Beka:_ Get in.

_Carter:_ What planet are you from.

_Sam:_ What is this thing? It looks kinda junky.

_Beka:_ Hey, tip to stay alive. Never insult my ship. EVER!

_Carter:_ Right then. Ship, eh.

* * *

_Scene 6  
Int: Maru  
All of them are standing around._

_Abby:_ Aren't you going to go back for your captain?

_Tyr:_ Oh. I guess we should do that, eh?

_Beka:_ Why?

_Beka jumps into pilots chair, and lifts off._

_Rommie_: Oh my GOD! What are you doing? Turn around! That's Dylan you're leaving behind!

_Beka:_ Fine. Ruin my fun.

_Neela:_ And while you're at it can you kill Dr. Dubenko?

_Tyr_: And how would you like it done?

_Ray:_ Slowly and painfully, if possible.

_Beka:_ It would help if we knew who Dr. Dubenko is.

_Abby:_ The psycho one with long hair, who draws oxygen atoms.

_Rommie:_ We're not killing anyone, damnit.

_All the ER Staff:_ PLEASE!

_Beka:_ IT would be fun to kill someone, I guess.

_Tyr:_ Just turn around the damn ship and let me kill someone.

_Beka:_ What about Dylan?

_Rommie:_ Exactly! We need to save him!

_Beka:_ Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of can we kill him too?

_Rommie:_ NO!

* * *

_Scene7  
Int: Just outside of the OR  
All are present._

_Dubenko:_Are you with Captain Hunt?

_Rommie:_ Yes! Where is he?

_Dubenko:_ I'm terribly sorry, but he didn't make it. Cause of death was a reaction to a mixture of drugs.

_Rommie_: NO! Dylan's not dead! You're lying.

_Tyr: _Are you actually sure he's dead?

_Dubenko: _Yes. I'm sorry.

_Tyr: _Was it painful?

_Dubenko: _No, it was quite peaceful.

_Tyr: _What? How dare you? Peaceful and painless! That's just not right.

_Rommie: _Oh my God! You killed the love of my life! I'm gonna kill you!

_Beka: _She doesn't mean that, at least I don't thinks she does.

_Rommie stabs out Dubenko's eyes, and breaks his neck._

_Rommie: _Oops! Did I do that?

* * *

_Scene 8  
Int: The Maru  
All are standing around uncomfortably_

_Susan: _So. He's dead.

_Tyr:_ Yup.

_Carter: _We're all sorry for your loss.

_Beka: _Oh. More loss? What loss? Oh, you mean the paint job on the Maru? Yes damnit, you're paying for that!

_Beka lifts off._

Tyr: Um, Beka?

_Beka:_ Shut up.

_Tyr:_ (shrugs). Well, I guess Trance is getting so help in medicine.

_Carter: _You mean we're stuck here?

_Rommie: _Looks like it.

_Beka: _I want some Flash. Oh and um, new people? If you mess up my ship, I'm going to kill you. Just curb your destructive tendencies until we get to the Andromeda.

_Rommie: (glares, crying). _I'll never forget you, Dylan.

_Beka: _Who's Dylan?

Fade to Black…

_Sam Roberts song in background. _

* * *

**Signnin' Out, **

**Icefemina and Thought.**


End file.
